1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a presentation system, and more particularly, a projector presentation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent advances in projector systems, it has become possible to incorporate a camera and a microphone within a projector so as to facilitate capturing an image and an audible signal accompanying a presentation which is simultaneously being projected by the projector. As a result, a user's projection of the presentation images, as well as the user's voice (or other audible sounds) may be captured during the presenting of the presentation, and stored for later use.
Additionally, the user may use a pointing device so as to assist her explanation of the presentation material. In such cases, it would be desirable to capture not only the projected presentation and audio signal, but also any light or images generated by the user's pointing device so as to maximize the quality of a recording of the presentation.